Lack of Color
by 6flapjacks
Summary: A short little maybe 2 shot song fic thats kind of a little sad-ish. Fanny leaves Patton and now they're both regretting the break up. WARNING: very fluffy! i normally dont do this type of stuff, but i'm glad i did! cute in a fluffy kind of way. 86X6


_And when I see you  
I really see you upside down  
But my brain knows better  
It picks you up and turns you around  
Turns you around, turns you around_

He stared blankly at the white wall of his apartment. She had always hated the white. 'Lack of color' she called it. He took another gulp of Beer. She was probably landing now. Landing on the green island so, so far away. But it was better this way, wasn't it? No it wasn't. She had said it would be, but he found himself completely disagreeing. Then again they had never agreed on anything in the first place, maybe that's why she left. Left. Left him here, alone, staring at the white wall.

_If you feel discouraged  
That there's a lack of color here  
Please don't worry lover  
It's really bursting at the seams  
For absorbing everything  
The spectrum's a to z_

Without her he was a mess, a hardly functioning mess. Here he was, the same place he had been for the past week now, going in and out of highs, drunkenness, and sleep. He got fired from the hockey store, he had stopped going to his classes, he hadn't left his apartment since the last time she did, and he hadn't eaten a real meal in day. He _needed_ her; he had never needed anyone before.

_This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years  
all the girls in every girlie magazine  
Can't make me feel any less alone  
I'm reaching for the phone_

He glanced over at the phone. He shouldn't call her. It'll make it harder. But he couldn't take his eyes off the phone. His will power finally failed and he grabbed the small black mobile phone. He quickly scrolled down his contacts to F. Fanny. He glanced up at the red clock above. 7:03 am. a pair of small blue button eyes watched him from a nearby chair. He looked over at the rag doll, the one he had won for her that one time at that fair, the one that he claimed looked like her and must be her long lost sister. The stitched on smile, the red string hair, the painted circled of blush. He scowled.

"what are you looking at?" He frowned when it didn't respond.

_To call at 7:03 __and __on your machine I slur a plea for you to come home  
But I know it's too late  
I should have given you a reason to stay  
Given you a reason to stay _

He proceeded to press enter and hold the phone gingerly to his ear. It rang. And rang. And rang

_Hullo! Ya've reached Fanny Fulbright, ah'm not here, leave a message._

"fuck." He murmured and waited for the beep

"Hi Fanny… its Patton…I- well you- we-….I miss you. Please come back. I don't know if I can do this without you. I thought I could but I can't…. I'm sorry…. I promise this is 105% real, no pretending… I'm- I'm sorry. I love you." At least that's what he meant to say, it came out slurred and difficult to recognize due to his drunken state. He pressed down on the glowing red button and sighed. He should have done something. Prevented her from leaving. Given her a reason to want to stay. Given her a reason to want to come back.

_Given you a reason to stay_

* * *

_~7 HOURS EARLYER~_

She needed to get away. So she was. A Plane from Boston to Dublin would leave in one short hour, and she intended to be on it. She told Kuki, who would tell Wally who would warn Patton. She'd go and see her brother, Paddy, and his new wife, Maura in her home land. The days she'd spend with her sister in law, the nights she'd go out to pubs. She'd eventually meet someone there, covered in freckles and with an accent to match her own. Everything would be fine. She cupped her face in her hands, sitting in the hard chairs in the departure wing of Logan airport. They'd be starting boarding soon. Silently she prayed that when she looked up, she'd see a Russian black haired man running through the airport, towards gate A3. But when she did look up there was no sign of him. Maybe he wasn't thinking about it. Maybe he had just moved on, like she had told him to do. The intercom called for passengers to board the plane now. She sighed and picked up her carry-on, giving on last look, making sure he wasn't coming. She went inline, along with 50 others. Others with their own story, their own reason. It wasn't running away, this she was sure of, but staying here was dangerous for her. She'd somehow find her way back to Patton, and she couldn't live with that. She gave a quick nod, right. Even though her heart was completely broken and her stomach seemed to want to be on the outside instead, this was the right thing to do. The Blonde flight attendant smiled at her and held out her hand for Fanny's pass port. She smiled back and reached into her bag, fishing for the little navy booklet. Finally she found it. She handed it delicately to the woman, who was still smiling. She glanced out of the huge windows as her passport was being checked into the autumn sky. Three years ago, this same season, Patton had asked her if she wanted to go a movie, she said no. it took him that whole season, from September to November to get her to say yes. They ended up seeing some horror movie with an excessive amount of gore. It was the best first date she had ever been on.

"miss?" the blonde woman said holding out the passport

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can go." She said, her eyes focused on the now confused flight attendant. Maybe she couldn't possibly stand to live with him, but she was completely possitive that she wouldn't be able to live without him.

_This is fact not fiction  
For the first time in years_

* * *

**Awwwe! So I'm not sure if this really goes along with the song, but that was what I thought of when I first heard it. it's Lack of Color by Death Cab for Cutie. Awesome song! Do you think I should continue? If I get at least 3 yeses I will! So review! Thanks for reading!**

**-6 flapjacks over and out**


End file.
